The invention relates to a marking instrument such as a label or sign, especially for identifying plants and the like.
When selling plants, it is frequently desirable to provide much information regarding the plant at the point of sale. This is viewed as desirable to the consumer and can help in making a favorable impression upon the consumer.
After the sale, the consumer will frequently want to mark the plant with a suitable, simple and preferably subtle marking, which does not necessarily include all the information contained on the marker which was utilized in packaging and making the sale.
The present invention addresses these two conflicting needs.